This invention relates in general to signal devices, and more particularly to a signal device for indicating the presence of a fish on a fish line.
Fishermen often set their fishing rods in special holders or rest them against stationary objects to avoid holding them for extended periods of time. This enables a single fisherman to maintain several lines in the water at the same time, since his hands are not occupied holding the rods. During daylight hours, the fisherman may detect a catch merely by observing movement of the rod or the line extended from it. Such observation is not available at night when fishing is often more productive.